Feverishly Falling
by Flutterbyxx
Summary: In which Jack Spicer has a fever and is taken in by a certain hospitable cowboy. Clack.


**Hello, friends! So, I recently started watching Xiaolin Showdown again, and for some inexplicable ****reason, I ship Clay and Jack like nobody's business. So, I wrote this at like, one am last night, and revised it today, and now it's presentable. Please enjoy some Clack. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. **

* * *

Jack Spicer did not feel good. He wanted to be in his bed, watching cartoons and sleeping, and not going out looking from Shen Gon Wu. But, with Wuya's malevolent screeching, Jack had gone. He was flying a bit lopsided; his head was pounding, and he couldn't exactly steer properly in his condition. Down below, he could hazily see those Xiaolin losers. Uh… he had to get that Shen Gon Wu. He spotted the object hanging off a tree branch.

"Go, Jack! Grab it now!" Wuya's voice was shrill.

Jack could feel himself getting nauseous. He started to drop toward the ground. "Hey, Xiaolin losers, don't even think about touching that Shen Gon—" _Cough, cough, cough! _ Jack wrapped his arms around his diaphragm as he coughed. He stopped propelling himself up, and his helipack turned off. He could feel himself plummet toward the ground. Jack flapped his arms slightly, but ceased when he started feeling nausea again.

He screamed, but his shout was covered by a fit of coughs. Jack screwed his eyes shut. He was gonna hit the ground any moment now. For a split second, he wondered if anyone would actually miss him.

***/***

Clay Bailey rushed forward. Something was wrong up there; Jack wasn't acting like the no good snake in the grass he was. To be honest, Spicer looked more like that weird horse on Aunt Betsy's ranch that always bucked everyone off. The cowboy squinted into the sky. He could hear his fellow Xiaolin warriors murmur behind him.

"Yo, dude, what's up with Jack?"

"What's he doing?"

"This is most curious. Is it a new battle strategy?"

Suddenly, Jack started to fall past the Shen Gon Wu on the branch. He wasn't flying anymore, and that wasn't right. Clay had to help; it was obvious that Jack wasn't going to stop himself from crashing into the ground. The Earth dragon didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't let Jack Spicer get hurt. Jack's limp body plunged toward where Clay stood; the cowboy planted his feet, holding out his arms. He blocked out everything but Jack. He didn't even care about the Wu at this point. He was on a mission.

***/***

Well, Jack Spicer was 83% sure he wasn't dead; he still felt like death, though. But, he was surprisingly comfortable. He had a fluffy blanket tucked around him. Jack cracked open his eyes. Wait… Where was he? This wasn't his room; he was a much better interior decorator than this. Paper screen walls and Texan flags? No Feng Shui at all. Jack tried to sit up, but his stomach turned almost immediately.

"Whoa, there, easy, partner." Jack jumped slightly as a hand settled on his shoulder. Clay Bailey was sitting next to him, holding the evil boy genius down so he wouldn't sit up too fast. "You took quite a fall there."

Oh, yeah. He was Shen Gon Wu hunting, and then he fell, and blacked out. Jack gave the Earth dragon a scandalized look. This would ruin his evil reputation! The redhead tried to flail forward, "I'm fine! I'm definitely not sick—"Jack started a fit of coughs, and Clay gently coaxed him back down. His hand was firm on Jack's back and chest. Clay was surprised at how small and wiry Jack's body felt underneath his hands. The redhead was so frail.

"Look, there ain't a problem in getting sick…" Clay reached behind him. "It's a problem when you push yourself too hard and hurt yourself."

"Here." The Earth dragon held a small saucer with some kind of green liquid in it. "I asked Master Fung for some medicine, and he said this'll cure your fever up for you..." Clay awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion. He had never realized just how blue Clay's eyes were… and he didn't understand anything about what was going on. Medicine? Cure his fever…?

"Wait, wait, hold everything." Jack's voice was hoarse; he didn't like not sounding in control of himself. "Why are you doing this? I was just about to steal that Shen Gon Wu from you, and you're trying to give me medicine. I don't get it, cowboy."

Clay shook his head slightly. "To be honest, I don't really get it either. I just know that you were in trouble, and you needed help. That…" The cowboy's eyes shined and he grinned softly. "…And you know you ain't as bad as you try to make yourself out to be."

Jack blinked. Not as bad… What did that mean…? Because he was Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius! He was the definition of bad! But, the way Clay smiled when he said that… It made Jack's heart flutter.

"H-hey!" Jack's voice wavered a bit when he met Clay's eyes (Why was this boy making him nervous? This wasn't right!). "I am so evil. I'm the epitome of evil!"

The cowboy smirked, "More like the epitome of cute." Clay froze in place. He had just spoken his thoughts. Why had he thought that?! More importantly, why had he said that?!

Jack's eyes were huge. Cute? Did Clay just say what he thought he did…? Why did that make jack so happy? The redhead turned the same shade as his hair.

Clay tipped the brim of his hat over his eyes as he stood up quickly. "I'm just… I'll let you take a rest, there, partner."

Jack squeezed the blankets tightly. He had to say something.

"Hey, cowboy!" Jack called as loudly as he could.

Clay turned around, hunched in on himself shyly. "Yeah, Jack?"

"... Thanks." The evil boy genius murmured.

The Earth dragon's entire face glowed pink and he smiled. "Don't mention it, Jack."

Jack sighed, letting out a small whisper. "But you're the cute one, you stupid cowboy."

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I know the ending is lame, but I'm not the best at ending things. Have a good day. :)**


End file.
